Noche de máscaras
by Issy von Schweetz
Summary: Dos demonios sellaron sus manos en un pacto de sangre, hoy ante ustedes en esta noche especial de gritos y muerte, dos máscaras ocultan la verdad, guardaran los secretos de la vida y distorsionan de plano la realidad.


_**Resumen:** Dos demonios sellaron sus manos en un pacto de sangre, hoy ante ustedes en esta noche especial de gritos y muerte, dos máscaras ocultan la verdad, guardaran los secretos de la vida y distorsionan de plano la realidad._

_**Notas principales:** Me salio la poeta de adentro (?). Lamento por este oneshot extraño, ni siquiera yo se que termine escribiendo, espero que les guste._

_**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el "Reto: Parejas de Akatsuki" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

_**Disclamer:** Los personajes son de Kishimo, por que si fueran míos... je._

_**Dato:** Itachi dirá Madara/Enmascarado, es claro que habla de Obito. Tal vez pequeño spoiler respecto a Zetsu, pero creo que no afecta si uno no lee el manga._

**_¡A leer!_**

* * *

**Noche de máscaras**

* * *

**.**

Con la luna llena que posaba hermosa en el cielo nocturno, con las dulces estrellas que le hacían compañía, con las luces apagadas de hogares cálidos, con las personas que cómodamente descansaban seguras en sus casas, con animales rondando tejados buscando algo que comer, con algunos borrachos dando vueltas por los senderos del lugar cantando canciones alegres. Con todo y más, esta fecha en específico podría pasar como una noche normal.

Pero no lo era, y nunca lo sería al pasar los años, ya que entre el silencio nocturno comenzaba a despertarse lentamente el murmullo de las personas, y el cual iba creciendo más y más fuerte.

Un demonio silencioso se escondía entre el frondoso bosque, usando un traje y una máscara que lo hacían leal a una aldea escondida entre las hojas.

Ya no se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca, ya había recorrido un largo tramo para alejarse, pero conocía muy bien esos murmullos, recordaba haber oído unos parecidos cuando era joven y ocurrió el ataque del Kyuubi. Esos gritos lejanos que a sus oídos llegaban como murmullos y susurros extraños eran una mezcla de diferentes tipos de gritos. Gritos de sorpresa, de horror, gritos con insultos, y especialmente, gritos buscando al responsable de cometer semejante acto monstruoso.

Lo buscaban inconscientemente a él.

Y posiblemente en poco tiempo, cuando la gente supiera que él había sido el responsable de un acto tan salvaje con los de su propia sangre, comenzarian a buscar su cabeza por cielo, tierra y mar.

Lo había aceptado, y asumía la culpa, estaba bastante consciente que desde que en esta noche en particular sería conocido como un criminal, y uno de los peligrosos.

Es por esa razón, que tenía que huir lo más rápido posible, sin dejar rastro alguno de su paso y su camino entre los árboles que rodeaban la aldea.

Pero de un momento a otro se detuvo, paró de improviso y levantó su vista para observar la luna, observar un manto estrellado en paz, que contrastaba tanto con el manto rojizo que había creado en la tierra.

Si alguien pasaba y lo veía, posiblemente vería a un niño pequeño, encorvado y cansado por el peso que yacía sobre sus hombros, un niño que tenía ojos inteligentes y maduros que contrastaba con su apariencia, pero especialmente lo que verían sería su espada y su uniforme ambu manchados de sangre.

Volvió a correr, y esta vez lo más rápido posible.

Cuando se sintió seguro, y que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la aldea, su cuerpo se rindió de un golpe. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, lastimandose con el impacto, el aire comenzó a faltar cada vez más, ya comenzaba a hiperventilar, pero no se sacaría la máscara de su rostro, no por el momento, también sus manos buscando la realidad se hundieron en la tierra fría.

Su boca no emitía sonido más que sus intentos de controlar su respiración, las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer y caían al punto de nublar su vista. Si no tuviera la máscara, sus lágrimas ahora se mezclaban con la tierra húmeda debajo de él y con esas gotas de sangre que caían de su traje.

Sangre que no era suya.

El dolor en sus ojos, sus músculos entumecidos, su espada bañada en sangre, le recordaba que estaba vivo, y al mismo tiempo que estaba muerto.

Forzaba a sus pulmones, ya de por sí débiles, que se forzaran a entrar aire, el aire que le faltaba en estos momentos y hacia que músculos dejaran lentamente de responder y que su mente como su vista comenzara a nublarse. Itachi, sintió al mismo momento que su conciencia oscilaba entre la realidad y inconsciencia, una presencia detrás de él.

Esa persona, ese ser retorcido, estaba en silencio. No hablaba, ni siquiera hablo en el transcurso de la misión, su respiración a diferencia de él era calmada, su espada al igual que la suya estaba bañada en sangre. No necesitaba verlo para saber que su ropa estaba llena de sangre Uchiha.

Pero en este mismo instante, en ese silencio extraño, sentía que la otra persona se reía bajo su máscara, que se burlaba de él, principalmente sentía que se burlaba de su debilidad. Siempre lamentaría haberlo buscado, haberle pedido ayuda, porque se sentía como haber hecho un pacto con un demonio.

El hombre de la máscara se sentó en una roca y lo ignoro, como si no viera el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba, si no que de forma tranquila sacaba su espada y comenzaba a limpiarla con un pedazo de tela. Itachi endureció sus facciones y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, apretó su mandíbula para no gritar e intentó levantarse de la forma más derecha posible, aunque sus piernas temblaran, actuó como si ver esa espada sangrante no le revolviera el estomago. Posiblemente quemaría su espada y buscaría una nueva.

El hombre de la máscara no se inmuto con su reacción, tarareo una canción tonta y continuó con su labor como si nada extraño hubiera pasado.

El más joven realmente lo odiaba, odiaba a ese ser despreciable, ese monstruo en forma humana, que había logrado crear una de sus mejores pesadillas, una perfecta para sus futuras noches de insomnio, porque nunca se olvidaría de la masacre. Itachi abrió la boca, solo para respirar de forma profunda.

O no, tal vez no, sus pesadillas serian de sus padres que fallecieron por su culpa, y no de la otras personas que mato el enmascarado. Y de Sasuke, su pequeño hermano, también aparecería en sus pesadillas.

—Te desprecio. —Itachi susurró lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Obito dejó de limpiar su espada, detuvo su canción y levantó la vista, era extraño saber que pensaba ya que solo uno de sus ojos era visible. Recostó su rostro en una de sus manos y observó al menor como si lo hiciera por primera vez, posiblemente esperaba que el más pequeño hablase por primera vez, y era eso, por que empezó a hablar de forma monótona.

—Recuerda el trato Uchiha Itachi. Ya cumplí mi parte, ahora solo falta la tuya.

Itachi sintió de nuevo ese golpe de realidad, pero se mantuvo en silencio, sus ojos apagados, su alma quebrada ardía más que el dolor físico.

Obito ignorando la mirada del menor, se levanto y camino a su lado.

—Ya sabes donde es la reunión —calló por unos segundos y continuó de forma burlona—, y creo que encontrarás interesante al compañero que te encontré.

El más joven no respondió, tampoco lo miró, su vista se perdía en la nada.

El enmascarado hizo un gesto con la mano y apareció un monstruo debajo del suelo, una cosa asquerosa de color negro y verde, su voz era extrañaba, como si hubiesen unidos dos personas para crear algo grotesco, la cosa solo lo observo y se rió de él, para dejar de observar y hablar en voz baja con el enmascarado. Obitolevantóo la vista y miro por un largo rato al menos, el monstruo se levantó de la tierra y no despegaba su vista de él.

—Él es Zetsu, te explicara todo y te guiará con tu compañero.

El monstruo, ahora con nombre, ensancho su sonrisa.

—_Así que el es Uchiha Itachi, **eres un mocoso flacucho para ser de ese clan.**_

Itachi lo ignoro y posó su vista en el enmascarado, frunció el ceño al no verlo, pero se mantuvo impasible cuando este apareció detrás suyo y hablo de forma suave.

—¿Tú que crees? —camino rodeandolo e hizo como si estuviese pensando —¿Debería usar esta voz?

Agravo su voz pero el menor continuo mirándolo aburrido, el de la mascara ladeo la cabeza, junto sus manos, y volvió a cantar esa canción infantil.

—Tal vez a Itachi-kun le agrade mejor de este modo —Obito ahora uso una voz infantil, y al ver el entrecejo fruncido del ambu, aplaudió y rió.

Zetsu se río a la par, pero el menor no dijo nada. Se sentía como si lo estuvieran probando, que tanto estaba quebrada su psiquis luego de matar a sus padres, o que tan loco estaba, viendo a Madara (el nombre que había usado para presentarse con él), probablemente estuviesen todos condenados a la locura.

El enmascarado se acercó al oído y volvió a usar su voz grave.

—Bienvenido a Akatsuki.

Itachi se giró rápido, pero el otro ya había desaparecido de su vista.

—_Itachi-kun, ¿podemos ponernos en marcha?,** solo eres bolsa de carne despreciable, sería mejor comerte.**_

—Tsk.

Dio una vez más su vista se perdió en dirección de la aldea. Por que aunque estaba lejos; sabía que estaban las alertas, los gritos, la desesperación, y aunque no la escuchaba, sabía que estaban ahí.

Y su hermano...

Sintió que tambaleo por un momento pero rápidamente alejo esos pensamientos de su mente, no podía pensar en Sasuke justo ahora, más adelante vería la manera de hablar con Sabutori sobre su tonto hermano menor. Zetsu lo miró de forma burlona y comenzó a hablar, pero él solo pensaba en una cosa.

—_"¿Cual es tu punto débil Madara?, y ¿Por qué quiere atacar su aldea natal?"_

No muy lejos de ahí.

Óbito volvía a la aldea, caminaba sobre un tejado mientras escuchaba los gritos y las alertas, se mantenía en silencio al observar como mandaban gente a rastrear o identificar cuerpos, frunció el ceño al ver el rostro serio del Hokage actual, le daba asco el sistema corrupto en el que se manejaba la aldea, y no solo la aldea, sino también el sistema que se manejaban los shinobis.

Vio a un adulto correr, era de un grupo ambu, su pelo era plateado y contrastaba con su traje oscuro. Obito lo observó por unos momentos y su vista se perdió en otra dirección, en la del cementerio. Suspiro y se sentó, volvió a tararear de forma inconsciente esa canción que recordaba haberla escuchado de los labios de Rin.

Su pecho quemada por el odio, lo ahogaba, pero lo mantenía vivo, una parte dentro el gritaba de dolor, aunque era necesario, todo lo era. Era todo parte de un plan.

Su máscara ayudaba no solo a esconder su verdadero rostro, o sus quemaduras, en este momento escondía las lágrimas y sus ojos rojos.

—Solo me entro algo en al ojo... —Susurró al aire.

Justo a tiempo Zetsu aparecía, parecía divertido a ver el espectáculo que mostraba la aldea, giro su vista y lo observó.

—_**El mocoso ya esta en una de la cueva,** ¿que haremos con él?_

—Lo entrenaré, también lo vigilare, ese chico será una pieza fundamental, solo hay guiarlo en la dirección que nos beneficie.

Se acomodó su máscara y se alejó del lugar, su mente era una mezcla de pensamientos oscuros que no lo dejaban pensar racionalmente, se llevó una mano a su pecho inconscientemente, bajo la mirada extraña de Zetsu que extrañamente se callo. Obito ignorando a la planta, desapareció del lugar sin dejar rastro.

Poco después Zetsu desapareció entre las paredes, divertido, pensando en cómo la gente era tan manipulable, como simples marionetas.

Ambos Uchihas seres eran demonios que usaban máscaras y estaban malditos, malditos por la maldición que acarreaba su clan y malditos por la máscara que llevaban e iban matándolos poco a poco.

Ambos habían aceptado su destino, Obito desde cerrar un trato con Madara, e Itachi desde cerrar un pacto con el anterior nombrado.

Itachi desde la cueva, al ver que estaba solo por un momento se saco la máscara, solo para crear una nueva en su rostro que lo acompañaría hasta el día su muerte. Observó sus manos machadas de sangre y barro, busco algo con que limpiarse, sabía que había hecho un pacto con el diablo, pero era necesario, aunque lo odiaba con todo su ser, posiblemente el enmascarado lo odiase, formándose un odio mutuo que les haría compañía por varios años.

—Es mi deber —murmuró y observo la puerta frente suyo—, como shinobi de Konoha.

Abrió la puerta y observo a algunas personas dentro, todos extraños, solo conocía algunos por el libro bingo, le sorprendió no ver a Madara entre ellos pero no dijo nada cuando uno se presento como líder, solo estrecho su mano. No podía dejar de imaginar que el enmascarado lo observaba en algún lado como si fuera su nueva rata de laboratorio.

Lo odiaba.

Aunque Obito, se encontraba muy lejos del lugar, tarareando una triste canción y leyendo unos pergaminos, buscando cual sería el bijuu elegido o ganador para comenzar la verdadera misión, el sueño que tenía en cuestión al aborrecer al mundo en el que yacía parado.

Y es que vivían en un mundo shinobi.

Dos mascaras bailarían desde ese día una danza macabra desde las sombras, una por un mundo al que Itachi juró proteger y una por mundo al que Obito juró que destruir.

**.**

**-owari-**

* * *

_**Notas finales:** ¡Sip, ni yo se que escribí!, definitivamente no sirvo para el drama, mejor sigo con la comedia._

_¿Se entiendo?, ¿No?, pues que pena, no volveré a escribir de ellos dos bajo presión u.u jajaja_

_Lo odio, plzz, el fic en mi cabeza se retuerce y dice "Kill me". Pero soy masoquista y lo publico, algo de heavy re jodida también. (Ignoren a la escritora, duerme poco y sale mucho, nada cuerda)_

_Ya sabes... Un rw hace bien al alma o algo así (?)_

_**¡Hasta luego!**_


End file.
